Call of the Wolf
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She wasn't were she was supposed to be. A lone wolf roams the galaxy looking to find a place to call home, but fate intervenes as she is stranded on a planet with no one to trust. However, she might find the life mate she has been looking for in a lone convict that reminds her of herself.


**Call of Wolf: Chapter 1:**

**(Here is another fanfic inspired by the Wolverine trailer. XD There will be mentions of different X-Men characters, but none will be in here. Enjoy!)**

A young woman boarded the ship that was destined to the planet known as New Mecca. She gently pushed some of her short black hair out of the way of her black glasses, even though she didn't need the glasses. Her dark brown eyes scanned the area around her as well as making sure to take in the sounds and smells of everything. She gently tugged her red button up shirt over her shoulder. She also wore a white wife beater underneath her red shirt. She also wore dark blue jeans with black steel toe boots underneath her jeans she also wore silver dog tags around her neck that were worn and had many dents and scratches.

She narrowed her brown eyes as she boarded the plane, she instantly got a gut feeling that something was about to happen not to long after she got onto the ship. She was thankful for her father's teachings. Her eyes went to the floor as she thought about her father and mother and she silently prayed that her two younger siblings kept her mother and father smiling. She got onto the ship and was instantly taken to where she was to be put in cryo sleep. The young woman hated going into cryo sleep it made it harder for to control her inner animal. It was at times like these she was back in her own time instead of this futuristic place.

After she was put to sleep she began to listen as her father taught her; hours after they had left the station. She instantly snapped her dark brown eyes opened when she could hear the ship being ripped apart. The young woman quickly broke through her pod falling to the floor, however, she got onto her feet quickly. The young woman wasn't fast enough and she was thrown from the ship; her body instantly was hit with pain before she was in darkness again. When she awoke she slowly stood up, her body began to instantly heal as she stretched her neck. She turned around to see where the rest of the crash was and began to make her way her toward it.

As she arrived she noticed several people gather around speaking to each other. One of them took notice to her and pointed to her which caused the others to turn to her. She could make out a African American wearing what appeared to be Islamic robes next to him was three younger boys. They too were wearing similar clothing, next to them was a man with black and grey hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a long sleeved grey shirt with tannish pants. The woman next to him had black hair with dark brown eyes. She wore a black tank top with red pants and black boots.

The other woman had short blonde hair and blue eyes; she wore a black tank top with a black uniform top tied around her hips and black pants that connected to it with black boots. There was also a young woman, though it was obvious she was trying to look like a young boy, she had short dark brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a black and grey stripped shirt and dark jeans. The final man that the young woman saw she instantly became weary of, her inner animal was telling her he was an enemy not only that she could smell death on him, he had short curly blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over the shirt and black pants.

The young woman made her way over the survivors she instantly took notice to the man running toward them. He had extremely short dark brown hair and his dark brown eyes were covered with thin rimmed glasses. He wore a dark brown shirt with designs on it covered with a purple vest and dark pants.

"Glad to see another survivor. You alright, mate?" The woman with dark brown hair asked her once she got to them. The Australian accent along with the sent of rock and dirt made the young woman assume that she was a settler.

"Yes I am fine…" She responded hesitantly.

"You sure you look like your bleeding there." The woman stated as she pointed to her blood stained shirt.

She nodded her head with a affinitive nod and waited for the woman to continue to speak.

"Well the names Shazza, this bloke here is Zeke. That man over there is Imam along with disciples, Ali, Hassan and Suleiman. This woman here is Fry and that man standing over there his name is Johns and finally you have Paris here. What's your name?" She asked after she was done pointing to each of the people.

"Anita Howlett…" She responded back.

"It's nice to meet ya, Anita." Shazza stated with a smile.

Anita returned before turning to Fry who began to speak," It's good to see another person alive. We'll need to start finding water soon…"

Anita nodded before she headed toward where the rest of the wreckage was as she entered she noticed a man tie up with a gag in his mouth. He had no hair, and Anita couldn't make out what color his eyes were because of the blind fold. Anita could tell he was strong by the way his muscles rippled through his caramel colored skin. He was wearing a black wife beater and black cargo pants with black boots. It was then that Anita noticed that her inner animal was somehow trying to get his attention. His head snapped up in alertness.

It was then that Anita could feel a violent push back of her inner animal which only served to rail it up more. It was then that this brought back a memory of how when she asked her parents how they knew they were mates.

**(8 years ago, year 2012)**

_** "He papa. How did you and mama know you were mate?" A young Anita asked her father.**_

_** Her father was sitting on the bed, his dark brown hair was in his normal two spiked fashion, his dark brown eyes snapped toward her with a cigar in his mouth. He was wearing a red and black checkered button up shirt with a white wife beater underneath it and he wore blue jeans with black boots. Anita knew that people judged her father based on his gruff appearance.**_

_** Her father ran a hand through his head before signaling her to come sit next to him. Anita grinned and ran over to him sitting next to him.**_

_** "It's a complicated, Squirt. I'll tell you when you're a little bit older." He said gruffly.**_

_** Anita pouted slightly, but was stopped when she noticed her mother sit up in the bed and got onto her knees. She then hugged her father from behind before turning to Anita. Her mother had long black hair that stopped at her lower back and her dark brown eyes were glittering with mischievous before she placed a kiss on her father's cheek. Her mother was wearing her normal white night gown, as she nuzzled her father's neck he began to quietly growl. Which made Anita giggle happily before she asked again," So how do you know when you found your mate?"**_

_** Her father gave her a stern look before her mother quickly intervened," Logan, let's just explain the basics to her. We don't have to get into extreme detail, besides she'll have to learn about it soon before she meets her own mate."**_

_** Logan growled out loud before he spoke again," If she get's a mate he'll have to deal with me first. How about you explain it, Aurora?"**_

_** Aurora laughed at her husband and mate before she shuffled next to Logan. She pulled Anita into her lap before she began to explain what Anita wanted to know," Alright. Now then you know how your father and I have a animal side of us?"**_

_** Anita nodded which was a sign for Aurora to continue with her explanation," Well when people… or I should say mutant ferals like your father and I, we all have a animal side. Something primal that is with us through our life times. For your father it's the Wolverine while mine is the Blue Phoenix. When your father and I first met our animal sides at first started out when my inner animal began to try gain your father's animal side's attention…"**_

_** Logan snorted before he said," Yeah annoyed then hell out of me. I kept thinking someone was trying to get into my head."**_

_** Aurora snickered before she continued onward," Well let's just say it was about a month later that his animal side finally noticed mine. Normally we aren't conscious when are animal sides are starting to do this, well his animal side pushed back a little bit more aggressively. So in essence part one of the mating process has started and ended with a push and pull game. The second part is when a female will start to test the males strength to see if they are worthy of her."**_

_** Logan chuckled darkly," Oh yeah your mother and I would butt heads over the littlest stuff. It accelerated from simple yelling matches to full blown fist fights."**_

_** Anita looked at her father and mother in alarm which made Aurora chuckle slightly," No worries, Anita. Your father and I would always heal after them. But the third and final stage is where the male and female…erm… become one."**_

_** Anita looked at her with confusion as why her mother's face was red and her father was smirking. However, Aurora continued with her explanation," That is one part you'll have to wait till your grown to know about. But when you mate with someone Anita there will only be that one person through out your life… Because my animal is a supernatural one when I mated with your father our souls became linked and so we live for as long as the other one does. And because you share my blood Anita you'll only have one mate too. Now then let's go see what's for breakfast shall we."**_

**(Flash back End)**

Anita looked at the man again, and instantly knew that they were soon going to be connected. However, she planned on prolonging the inevitable for as long as she could sense she knew nothing about this man. She slowly began to enter refusing to show any fear as she walked past him to check for a different shirt since the one she was wearing would bring up to many questions she didn't want to answer. Anita could feel her claws itching to get out, but she held the urge at bay the way her mother had taught her. Little did she know that things would get even more deadly than what she was expecting.

**(My new Riddick fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
